


Veiled truths

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Series: Star Wars AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sith Lord Loki, Star Wars AU, and Tony is a mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so screwed, from all the people in the whole fucking Universe he had to fall for that one Sith Lord that would never see him as something more than a convenient company and repairs personnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veiled truths

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing, at 3 AM to be precise...  
> There was quite a demand for an AU like that so here it is. I'm not very well knowledgeable about the Star Wars Universe so all the mistakes are unintentional.  
> Thanks to [Conreeaght](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght) for proofing.
> 
> Also [this piece](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com/post/94367960158/i-have-to-blame-it-all-on-sanzosin-because-she) illustrates how Loki is supposed to look in this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first day star has set long ago and now the second was ready to take a break and let the four small moons take the sky into possession. One was already up and eager to govern over the myriad of constellations slowly blinking into existence on the darkening sky. The deep, long shadows of the settlement were almost reaching to where Tony was sat grumbling and muttering to himself over the fried turbine fuses.

_He was late._

It wasn't that Tony was worried, nah, he knew that he could take care of himself just fine. It's just that he was hungry okay, and Lord Loki was supposed to bring some food back with himself from the village while Tony worked on the ship. Well it has been hours and he was starving, and besides he could do shit without new fuses. He knew it would have been better for him to tag along, but Loki was stubborn like a real Sith Lord only could.

 _You stay here Anthony, it won't take long Anthony_... Bullshit!

Tony kicked the toolbox and all the wrenches, wires and old burned out fuses spilled onto the now cool sand.

Okay so maybe he was a little worried. It's not that Loki couldn't take care of himself, on the contrary, he was skilled as a devil, but it didn't stop the mechanic's damaged heart from beating faster at the memory from the last battle when Loki had to retreat bruised and bloodied. Even as skilled as he was it was nearly impossible to defeat two fucking council members of the Jedi Knights Order at once, more over if they happened to be Steve Rogers and Thor fucking Odinson.

Tony had to later patch Loki up because the stubborn asshole wouldn't let anyone else close to himself. It was an ugly affair to say the least, but Tony managed as he always did as far as he could remember. That was another shitty thing, his memory was damaged. He couldn't remember anything from before Loki apparently rescued him from some savage local tribes by slaughtering the whole lot. The method didn't really agree with Tony, but he was grateful nonetheless and not just because Loki let him trail along after.

They were an odd pair, especially at the beginning when Tony knew pretty much nothing about anything. But he gradually learned some useful stuff here and there. Apparently he was a decent mechanic and could build things even from crap parts.

Tony sighed putting the tools back into the box. Now the second moon's bald head started to peak up from over the horizon. It's not that he was worried, but Loki was the only person that gave a crap about him and well... he kind of gave more, a lot more than that about the stupid-ass, gorgeous as fuck Sith Lord.

Uh he was so screwed, from all the people in the whole fucking Universe he had to fall for the one that would never see him as something more than a convenient company and repairs personnel. It was hopeless really, Tony tried to sass him, charm him and the only thing he got in return was an amused, raised eyebrow. Fuck this shit, he wasn't pining, but Loki was just... exquisite, so gorgeous you couldn't breathe by just looking at him with the long, jet black hair framing the pale face and those killer cheekbones, with lips just made for kissing and vivid intelligent eyes he was everything Tony wanted, but couldn't have.

The mechanic groaned and hid his face in his grease-stained hands. He was fucking screwed.

Finally after another half hour of waiting a silhouette clad in a dark dramatically billowing robe stepped from within the deep shadows cast by the settlement's buildings and headed straight for the ship. Tony recognized it the second he noticed it and a relieved sigh escaped his lips.

When the Sith approached Stark noticed in the sharp, artificial light of the ship the downcast slant of his lips. Something was wrong.

'What's the matter?' He asked looking the Lord over to assess if there were any injuries; it wouldn't be the first time.

'We have to leave now,' Loki ordered passing him by and heading straight to the cockpit.

'We can't. I need the fuses for this pile of junk to work!'

A clattering sound followed and two new fuses landed at his feet.

'Now Stark.'

Tony set to work and a blink of an eye later they were ready to lift off.

'What happened?' Tony asked climbing up the pilot's seat and praying for the engine to start at the first go. It did.

'We are being pursuit. I can feel the Force bending at the peripherals of my perception. We don't have time. Now go!'

The engine roared to life and they were off.

'Where to?' Tony asked navigating through the stratosphere.

'Anywhere far from here.'

Stark took a quick glance at the Sith. It was the first time he saw him so nervous, restlessly glaring at the navigation instruments. Was he afraid? Impossible, Loki was never afraid. At all time he was a mile ahead his opponents laughing at their incompetence and now this. What the fuck spooked him so?

They were in hyperdrive, merrily dashing through the cosmos when Tony asked for the third time.

'Will you finally tell me what happened? Why such rush?'

'We are being pursuit and not by Odinson this time, but the whole group. Somehow they managed to track us down.'

Loki's jaw was set and painfully taunt as he looked ahead not meeting Tony's eye.

'The whole group? What group?'

'They call themselves the Avengers. It's a specialized unit created by the Order and the Republic. You have seen Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson, they are a part of it. Additionally the group consists of two master assassins and a scientist,' the Sith explained sourly.

'What the hell did you do to make them angry?'

'I took something very precious to them,' Loki sighed closing his eyes, he looked bone deep tired and sickly pale. Tony's gut twisted with worry.

'Couldn't you just give it back or throw it away?' The mechanic asked adjusting some controls so they wouldn't crash into a passing asteroid.

'Out of the question,' Loki snarled digging his fingers into the leather seat.

Stark shrugged, they just have to outrun them then.

~

They landed on a small green planet in an abandoned system in the Wild Space. The single sun illuminated the lush greenery with a delicate morning light when Tony stepped out to stretch his arching bones. They were on the run for weeks now and in that time Tony talked more at the ship than at Loki. The Sith closed in on himself and only sometimes looked strangely at the mechanic when he thought his back was turned - Tony couldn't puzzle it out, that look. It screamed longing and desperation, but it was impossible, wasn't it? They were traveling together for a long time now and it was the first time that Stark noticed those emotions on Loki's usually impassive face. He didn't know what to make of it.

Finally one night, after three circles of charging their solar batteries Tony finally snapped. He stomped loudly to where Loki was resting on his bunk and almost snarled, hot rage blooming inside his chest just under the weird arc reactor.

'You're not planning on ditching me somewhere are you?'

Laufeyson's shoulder twitched and he exhaled audibly before turning around.

'It would be for the best,' he admitted.

'For who?' Tony almost shouted, his hands curling into fists.

'You.'

'Bullshit!'

'It is true,' Loki sat up slowly. His condition worsened by the day from the excessive use of the Force, he could barely stand now.

The Sith’s head was now on level with Tony's sternum and he looked mesmerized into the violet glow of the arc reactor seeping through Tony's thin shirt.

'This glowed blue one,' he whispered trailing a finger around the metal ring. Tony could feel the light drag of the fabric over his skin and it made him shiver.

'What the fuck are you talking about?'

The mechanic roughly angled the Lord's head up to look him straight in the face. Loki's eyes were dull, the golden glow they used to shine with gone. He had lost weight over the course of the last few months they were constantly on the run. He looked exhausted and on the verge of collapsing from the Force overuse. He was a powerful Sith Lord, but even he needed a break.

'Not tainted by the dark Force,' Loki breathed out, his eyes falling shut, long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks. 'The precious item I stole from the Avengers...'

'The one you stubbornly refuse to give back?' Stark asked, seriously worried. Loki's head swayed in his grip, he could barely whisper now and his hands started shaking.

'Oh! They have arrived... I can feel... feel the Force calling.'

'Who? The Avengers? They found us?! Fuck, we have to run!'

Tony wanted to dash to the cockpit, but Loki's hand on his sleeve stopped him.

'The previous item,' the Sith continued exhausted. 'It was you.'

'What?' The mechanic froze, his brain shutting down from the revelation.

'It was always you.'

Tony could hear the distant roar of an engine. They were out of time.

'But... **WHY**?! Why would you take me?'

Loki's hand slowly crawled over Tony's arm and towards his face cupping his jaw and lightly caressing a thumb over a stubbled cheek.

'You were so brilliant and so damaged... just like me. I had to possess you.'

'Possess?!' Stark shrieked.

Loki's hand fell from his face and rested on the arc reactor. It glowed brightly for an instant and then the so familiar violet hue faded replaced with unfamiliar blue. Tony's mind was suddenly flooded with suppressed memories: of his jerk father and Pepper; of the Avengers; of the work with the Order (he was an Avenger!). And of their fights with Loki.

The footsteps outside were getting closer to the ship, but Tony could only stare into the once brilliantly golden eyes uncomprehending. He wanted to howl _Why?! Tell me why!_ But instead his grip on Loki's jaw tightened and he bend down and stole the Sith's lips.

Loki whined weakly (or was it a sob?) and his shaking hands twisted in Stark's shirt. A deafening bang rang through the ship. Their lips slowly parted and this time Tony lovingly caressed Loki's sunken cheek once painted with the blood-red markings.

'Wait here,' he whispered smiling at the Sith. He stepped back and let Loki's hands fall to his lap, opening a hidden compartment in the opposite wall he took out a pair of blasters.

'I will not let them have you,' he swore casting a last glance at his Sith Lord. They would have to fucking go over his dead body to reach him... With that thought in mind Tony Stark marched with his head held up high to confront his former teammates.

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: [Horns of Mischief](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com)
> 
> I thrive on your lovely comments and reviews!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Fractal Gears and Fated Crystal Fears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292955) by [EmuSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam)




End file.
